dystopia_rising_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mericans
Many things were destroyed when the world broke apart. Society, culture, and education fell to pieces. As a rule, only those who were strong, smart, and lucky were able to adapt and move forward after the fall of society. However, some folks were just too damned stubborn to die. When the apocalypse happened, some people were so pigheaded about giving up how their life was that they outright refused. Not willing to give up their homes, their beer, and their sports teams, these people dug in and took the apocalypse on the chin. Stalwart or not, the apocalypse killed the vast majority of these stubborn people; however, some survived by sheer dumb luck and dogged determination. Holding on to values handed down by that first determined generation, a pride in a country that doesn’t exist anymore, and buckets of gumption, the Mericans were forged. Not the best educated of people, and without a doubt not the most spiritually minded, this well-meaning Strain nevertheless views itself as the bastion of hope for the future. Shotgun in one hand, a beer in the other, and an eye on the neighbor’s daughter, the Mericans look to redefine their fallen nation. While stronger and built tougher than most Strains, the Mericans have an issue in regards to the zombie virus. Many scientists believe that sometime in this Strain’s history there was a failed anti-virus called “high fructose corn syrup”. This substance, as well as the many other strange chemicals in a Merican’s body, results in most Mericans succumbing to the virus and joining the undead faster than other Strains. Merican zombies never progress beyond the incubation phase of the infection process, and the widespread Merican culture explains the sheer number of zombies in the shambling horde. Mericans come from all over what was considered the pre-Fall American continent. While heartland Mericans lean towards the tradition of cowboy hats and quick guns, it is not uncommon for far south Mericans to be confused with Natural Ones. To the north, Mericans tend to lean more towards hearty jobs like being a lumberjack while on the eastern and western coasts the Merican is often found working hard in foundries and forges. Starting Stats * Health: 13 * Mind: 10 * Infection: 2 Strain Requirements and Traits MERICA! Love it or get run down. Merican men and women love blue jeans, cowboy hats, attitude, tall boots, big belt buckles, and gun belts with lots of firearms. Social animals in every sense of the term, Mericans are never more than a few paces from a bottle or someone attractive to share it with. They have a natural distrust of authority, especially if it isn’t another Merican in charge, and tend to mock anyone in elegant or fancy attire. All Mericans respect a properly impressive hat, though they will often bother other strains about “getting it right” by adding eagle feathers, playing cards, bullets, written slogans, patches and other outlandish and showy adornments. Mericans collect souvenirs from places they have visited, love to engage in drinking and athletic contests, and seem incapable of realizing when they have gone too far. While mistaking their conversational volume for stupidity is often a fatal error – genuine idiots don’t tend to last long in this ravaged world – it is true that Mericans are loud, always think they have a great idea, and in the end look out for number one. Mericans are not defaulted as being stupid people. As a matter of fact, many Mericans can be brilliant inventors and lore masters. However, due to a limited scope of emotional expression (happy, angry, sad) as well as their often larger than life personalities, Mericans are sometimes mistaken as stupid by other Strains. Mistaking an angry Merican as a bafoon is like mistaking a rattlesnakes rattle as bravado instead of the danger that it is. Advantages The following skills are available for 3 points each: * Bolt-Action * Brawling * Melee Weapon Large * Melee Weapon Two-Handed * Throwing * Throwing Javelin Merican Mob: Mericans gathered in celebration may regain 10 Health per half hour of celebration as long as five Mericans are participating and each has consumed at least one Brew. Disadvantages Social Pariah: Mericans can't tell when they're not wanted, unless someone clearly points it out to them. Even those with good intentions can offend others by offering unwanted advice, interrupting private conversation, etc. Yeeeee-Haaaaaw!: Mericans lack the subtlety required and thus are banned from the following professions: * Martial Artist * Spy Category:Strains